


I'm gonna make you the greatest star on Earth

by letmefly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly
Summary: "Dopiero kiedy siedział już w taksówce i planował wysłać wiadomość do Grimshawa, aby powiadomić go o swoim przylocie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, dlaczego ostatnio męczą go takie złe nastroje.Prawdopodobnie robił swoim trzem braciom największe świństwo w życiu."Czyli Harry w paskudnej sytuacji, w której znalazł się na własne życzenie.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Będziesz gwiazdą. Wielką gwiazdą. Największą na tej ziemi. Zasługujesz na to.

Mężczyzna odchyla się w swoim fotelu i sapie głośno, gdy pełne wargi chłopaka klęczącego przed nim ponownie zaciskają się na jego członku. Dłonie starszego błądzą w długich, brązowych pasmach, szarpią za nie przejmując kontrolę nad głębokością penetracji gardła młodszego. Chłopak drga niepewnie i lekko się krztusi. Z kącika ust wypływa mu strużka śliny, a kiedy unosi wzrok, spojrzenie jego zielonych oczu napotyka na brązowe tęczówki mężczyzny, które są pełne czułości.

\- Jesteś najlepszą osobą, na jaką mogłem trafić. Tylko ty z nich wszystkich na to zasługujesz, Harry. Tylko ty.

*

\- Już wychodzisz? - zapytał Louis zerkając na Harry'ego, który właśnie zakładał buty. Ten wieczór spędzali w domu Liama przy jego sławnych "pysznościach-różnościach" grilla. Przejedzony już do granic możliwości Niall właśnie proponował gospodarzowi partyjkę scrabbli, gdy wracający z łazienki Tomlinson natknął się na najwyraźniej zbierającego się do wyjścia Stylesa.

Harry spojrzał nieprzytomnie na Lou, jakby ledwo co go usłyszał. Istotnie, wydawał się zamyślony przez cały czas trwania spotkania. Starszy odniósł nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że chłopak się po prostu nudził.

\- Wybacz, Louis, mam sporo rzeczy do zrobienia.

Wyglądało na to, że chce dość szybko uciąć rozmowę.

\- No tak, ale widzimy się raz na miliard lat, więc czy twoje życie prywatne naprawdę nie może zaczekać kilku godzin?

Styles tylko przygryzł wargę.  
\- Jestem umówiony, Louis. Ktoś na mnie czeka. Wiesz jak to jest.

Harry mówił całkowicie spokojnie, ale Tomlinson nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jest po prostu zły. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Harry, stało się coś? Przecież wiesz, że nam możesz powiedzieć?

Młodszy chłopak przez długą chwilę zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Spuścił głowę, a kiedy się odezwał, w jego głosie nie było żadnych emocji.

\- Muszę wyjechać. Jutro rano wracam do Londynu. Na kilka dni.

\- Ale co się stało? - dociekał starszy. - Masz jakieś problemy?

\- Potrzebuję odetchnąć od Los Angeles. Prace nad płytą nie idą mi tak, jakbym chciał. Poza tym, chyba się zakochałem.

\- W kim? - obaj aż podskoczyli słysząc głos Liama, który oparł się o framugę drzwi prowadzących do salonu i widać od dłuższego czasu się przysłuchiwał.

Styles tylko westchnął i pokręcił głową, po czym skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- Wszyscy bylibyście wściekli na mnie, gdybym wam powiedział. Bawcie się dobrze. Na razie.

\- Jasna cholera - powiedział Payne, kiedy samochód Harry'ego już wycofał się z jego podjazdu i ruszył mokrą od przelotnego deszczu ulicą. - Jeśli on mówi o Cheryl, to ma rację. Już jestem wściekły.

*

\- Najpiękniejsze kwiaty na ziemi dla najpiękniejszego chłopaka na ziemi. Chyba pamiętałem, w których wyglądasz najlepiej.

Harry ledwo wchodzi do pokoju hotelowego, a jego serce już bije jak roztańczony dzwon. Uśmiech, który ani razu nie pokazał się tego wieczora na jego ustach w tak radosnej formie, teraz rozjaśnia jego twarz. Pamiętał o wszystkim. O tym, że nie cierpi bukietów, ale woli wianki. O truskawkowym winie, koszmarnie kobiecym i koszmarnie słodkim, ale ulubionym. O pieprzonych czekoladkach z marcepanem tej jednej, szczególnej firmy. I nawet o lodach pomarańczowo-jogurtowych, których pokaźny zapas chłodził się już w zamrażarce w aneksie kuchennym.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - zachichotał Styles zakładając jedną z kwiatowych ozdób na głowę, jakby był jakąś głupią nastolatką, a nie dojrzałym facetem.

\- Dla ciebie i twoich zachcianek zjeździłbym cały świat, kwiatuszku.

Mężczyzna chwycił chłopaka w ramiona, po czym rzucił go na poduszki. Jego usta zaczęły błądzić po smukłej szyi, a palce z wielką wprawą rozpinały koszulę Stylesa guzik po guziku.

Chłopak zacisnął powieki, gdy zęby Cowella zatopiły się w miękkiej skórze na jego obojczyku zostawiając za sobą czerwony ślad. Z jego ust wyrwał się słodki jęk, co starszy skwitował cichym śmiechem. Harry uniósł się na łokciach i zaatakował usta Simona. Całował go z największą namiętnością na jaką było go stać.

Gdy Cowell na powrót przejął kontrolę i obrócił chłopaka pod sobą, a jego usta schodziły coraz niżej i niżej wzdłuż kręgosłupa młodszego, Harry pomyślał, że chyba nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak idealnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry zmarszczył brwi rozsiadając się wygodniej na fotelu. Zawsze lubił podróżować samolotami, ale dzisiejszy dzień zwyczajnie nie nadawał się do wychodzenia między ludzi. Miał wrażenie, że irytuje go każde słowo wypowiadane przez jego współpasażerów w prywatnych rozmowach, że stewardessa na złość jemu biega wte i z powrotem, że wszyscy śmieją się zbyt głośno. Od wielu dni miał zupełny mętlik w głowie. Nie mógł się skupić na karierze, nie potrafił zebrać myśli w najprostszych sprawach. Od czasu kiedy jako zespół ogłosili przerwę, w jego życiu zmieniło się właściwie wszystko. Gdy tylko Simon Cowell ponownie odezwał się do niego po jakimś tygodniu od ostatniego występu One Direction jako grupa Harry wiedział, że wszystko się zmieni.

To nie miało nic wspólnego z biznesem rozwijając się w swoim trybie od momentu, w którym Harry zgodził się na tę jedną wspólną kolację w pięknej restauracji w centrum LA. Przy stole oprócz niego i Simona siedziało sporo wpływowych przyjaciół mężczyzny i Harry czuł się między nimi jak głupi żółtodziób. Na szczęście każdy był dla niego bardzo sympatyczny, a sam Cowell co i rusz poklepywał go po plecach czy udzie jakby chciał dodać mu tym otuchy. Pili razem wino, przegryzali oliwki i zaśmiewali się do łez z żartów przybyłych na spotkanie ludzi. Wszystko było w porządku do momentu, w którym Simon nie złapał Harry'ego dłonią za kark. Zrobił to raczej bez większego zastanowienia, ale chłopak poczuł ciarki przechodzące mu po plecach i choć nic więcej nie było między nimi tamtego wieczora, prawdopodobnie przerwało to jakąś tamę, zburzyło jakiś mur, rozwaliło granicę. 

Do Stylesa zanurzonego w swoich myślach ledwo dotarł dźwięk czyjegoś głosu. Niechętnie zsunął z oczu opaskę i uniósł dość nieprzytomny wzrok by zobaczyć pochyloną nad nim pracownicę linii lotniczych.

\- Przepraszam za obudzenie - zaświergotała kobieta wysokim głosem uśmiechając się przy tym przyjaźnie. - Ale tak się składa, że przespał pan cały lot. Powinien pan już dawno opuścić samolot.

Chłopakowi ulżyło. Bał się, że to może być jakaś natrętna fanka lub ktoś tego pokroju. Kochał swoich fanów, oczywiście. Ale jak każdy człowiek miał potrzebę bycia w samotności raz na jakiś czas i to chyba była ta chwila. Dlatego chyba właśnie wrócił z tłocznego Miasta Aniołów do mniej przeciążającego go Londynu. Miał tu swoje mieszkanie i zamierzał się w nim na jakiś czas zabarykadować i nie wpuszczać nikogo. No, może za wyjątkiem Nicka.

Wymamrotał pospiesznie jakieś przeprosiny do stewardessy i zebrał swoje rzeczy w pośpiechu opuszczając maszynę. Kiedy postawił stopę na płycie lotniska Heathrow, z nieba lunął rzęsisty deszcz. Harry westchnął głośno kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Deszcz nigdy mu nie przeszkadzał, ale dziś wszystko było zwyczajnie wkurzające i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Dopiero kiedy siedział już w taksówce i planował wysłać wiadomość do Grimshawa, aby powiadomić go o swoim przylocie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, dlaczego ostatnio męczą go takie złe nastroje.

Prawdopodobnie robił swoim trzem braciom największe świństwo w życiu.


	3. Chapter 3

Wysłano wiadomość  
Do: Liam  
Ja: Chyba jestem idiotą, Li.

Chłopak wysłał wiadomość i westchnął. Od kilku godzin siedział na podłodze swojej sypialni. Niebo nad Londynem zrobiło się ciemne, powoli zapalały się wszystkie światła w okolicy, a on powinien być w drodze na spotkanie z Nickiem. Zamiast tego kulił się jeszcze bardziej w sobie licząc na to, że Liam nie odpisze tak od razu. Na pewno miał inne rzeczy do roboty. A Harry kierowany impulsem przy wysyłaniu smsa nadal nie wiedział, czy chce o wszystkim mówić.  
Przetarł twarz dłonią i wstrzymał oddech, gdy zauważył rozjaśniony ekran telefonu. A więc jednak. Więc jednak Liam-pieprzony-Payne nie zajmował się dzisiaj niczym innym tylko wgapiał się w telefon. Harry zakląłby, ale brzydził się wulgaryzmów. Przygryzając więc tylko wargę chwycił smartfon w ręce i szybko otworzył okno wiadomości.

Nowa wiadomość  
Od: Liam  
Liam: Co masz na myśli? Co ty zrobiłeś, Harry?

Nie oddychał czytając. Miał poczucie, że przyjaciel albo powoli domyśli się wszystkiego albo będzie sądził, że Harry zrobił coś naprawdę głupiego jak-

Nowa wiadomość  
Od: Liam  
Liam: Ta osoba, w której się zakochałeś? Czy ona jest z tobą w ciąży?

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął dość nerwowym śmiechem zdając sobie sprawę z kierunku, w jakim zmierzały myśli Payne'a. Biedny, naiwny Liam. Nawet dla kogoś tak dziecinnego jak Harry życie nie było czarno białe, a Liam zachowywał się jakby ludzkie istnienie składało się z zer i jedynek. Wszystko było dla niego takie proste. Prawdopodobnie dlatego Cheryl uwiodła go i złapała na dziecko, które nawet nie było jego.

Harry wiedział. Od momentu rozpoczęcia bliższej znajomości z Simonem, Harry zaczął dowiadywać się o rzeczach, o których niekoniecznie chciał wiedzieć. Simon zwykł prać przy nim brudy na wielu ludzi w branży. Harry uwielbiał kiedy Cowell mu się żalił, uwielbiał być traktowany po partnersku. Czuł się wtedy taki ważny, taki dorosły, taki istotny. Prawdą było, że przysiągł Simonowi nigdy nic z tego nie powiedzieć innym, ale wciąż taka wiedza dawała mu przewagę nad większością osób.

Harry wiedział też nad czym myślał Cowell. Jak pracował nad swoim pomysłem uczynienia z Harry'ego najpopularniejszej gwiazdy na tej ziemi. Harry nie oponował. Kochał błyszczeć, lubił być na szczycie. Martwiło go tylko to, że musiał dokonać wyboru. Że już to zrobił i że z każdym dniem miał coraz mniej wątpliwości. Martwił go fakt, że wręcz po trupach biegł do celu i że był aż tak żądny sławy. W głębi duszy czuł, że taki nie jest, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed karmieniem narcystycznej strony swojej osobowości. W końcu w układzie, w jakim był z Simonem, wszystko mu odpowiadało. Nikt nie musiał się nigdy dowiadywać. Szczególnie chłopcy.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że się zamyślił i nie odpowiedział Liamowi, gdy telefon zawibrował oznajmując połączenie przychodzące. Harry otrząsnął się i zerknął na ekran.

"Simon"

Odebrał automatycznie.

\- Halo? - rzucił do słuchawki zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Co u mojej Gwiazdeczki? - usłyszał po drugiej stronie. Ton był pełen ciepła i czułości i Harry poczuł, jak rozlewa się w nim fala uczuć. Praktycznie zadrżał, gdy Simon odezwał się znowu:  
\- Miałeś spokojny lot?

\- Taak, właściwie przespałem cały. Miło, że dzwonisz sprawdzić co u mnie.  
Chłopak momentalnie przygryzł wargę słysząc śmiech mężczyzny.

\- Mam krótką przerwę w nagraniach i od razu wybiegam myślami ku tobie, Harry. Naprawdę chcę widzieć wyraz twojej twarzy, gdy nasze marzenia zaczną się spełniać.

Harry znów traci oddech i napina mięśnie. Ta krótka, z pozoru nieznacząca rozmowa, pełna jest ukrytych przesłanek i namiętności tak intensywnej, że chłopakowi kręci się w głowie. Kładzie się więc na podłodze na plecach i przyciska telefon kurczowo do ucha.

\- Przecież będę wtedy przy tobie. Wszystko zobaczysz.

\- Wszystko? - w głosie Cowella słychać uśmiech i Harry już nie może wytrzymać. Jego dłoń ląduje na kroczu. Już przez spodnie może poczuć jak bardzo jest twardy. Chłopak wzdycha głęboko.

\- Chyba będę potrzebował twojej pomocy, skarbie - mruczy do słuchawki niczym kot i trochę niezdarnie rozpina jedną ręką rozporek.

Simon śmieje się cicho.  
\- Niestety teraz musisz sam sobie pomóc. Musisz dojśc dla mnie, Harry. Musisz mi pokazać jak dobry dla siebie jesteś. Musisz zatroszczyć się o siebie. Jesteś największą gwiazdą na tej planecie i musisz dbać o to, żeby być dla tej gwiazdy jak najlepszym. Zrobisz to Harry?

\- Tak - szepcze chłopak. Nim zsunął z siebie bokserki i ciasno owinął swojego sterczącego członka dłonią, właściwie już był nieprzytomny z ekstazy. Głos Simona , zmysłowy i głęboki, budził w nim najbardziej prymitywne instynkty i wyuzdane potrzeby. Działał jak narkotyk. Dlatego teraz, z dłonią miarowo poruszającą się po penisie w górę i w dół, coraz szybciej i szybciej i z Simonem po drugiej stronie telefonu mówiącym coś, czego nawet nie starał się rozumieć, Harry czuł się jakby miał odlecieć.

Ulga przyszła szybko, gdy zalał spermą swoją dłoń, brzuch i niezdarnie zsunięte spodnie. Gdy uprawiał z Cowellem seks, po orgazmach był właściwie nieprzytomny. Teraz brakowało mu niewiele. Simona co prawda nie było tutaj fizycznie, ale myśli Harry'ego były intensywnie na nim skupione, a ciepły głos wydobywający się ze słuchawki tylko mu w tym pomagał. Chłopak znalazł się na szczycie bardzo szybko i bardzo wolno z niego opadał. Minęło chyba z dziesięć dobrych minut nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż leży na podłodze, że czuje się niesamowicie i że Simon nadal mówi coś do słuchawki. Myśli miał rozproszone, musiał się więc mocno skupić, żeby znaleźć sens w słowach mężczyzny.

\- Moja śliczna Gwiazdeczka jest już na ziemi? - dotarł do niego czuły ton Simona i Harry prawdopodobnie zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej niż był do tej pory.

\- Taak - wystękał cicho wdzięczny, że choć nie ma czasu, Cowell nie zostawił go tu samego.

\- Byłeś perfekcyjny dla siebie, Harry. Będę sobie dziś wieczorem wyobrażał jak cudownie musiało to wyglądać. Teraz niestety muszę już uciekać. Dbaj o siebie, Gwiazdeczko.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział Harry nim Simon się rozłączył.

Do wstania z podłogi zmusił się po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach. Udał się do łazienki i doprowadził do porządku siebie a potem podłogę w sypialni. Takie momenty miały to do siebie, że czuł się wtedy dobrze. Poczucie jakiejkolwiek winy wyparowywało bez śladu. Dlatego też uznał za stosowne nie odpowiadać Liamowi. Nie musiał mu się przecież z niczego tłumaczyć. Zanim poszedł spać napisał tylko jeszcze jedną wiadomość.

Wysłano wiadomość  
Do: Nick  
Ja: Przepraszam za dziś, jet lag* jednak zrobił swoje. Zobaczymy się jutro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jet lag - zmiana strefy czasowej po podróży samolotem, z którą organizm przez jakiś czas nie radzi sobie. Nim się dostosuje może występować zmęczenie, ból głowy czy nudności


	4. Chapter 4

Liam usiłował skontaktować się z Harrym już od rana. Przypuszczał, że wykończony podróżą chłopak mu wczoraj po prostu zasnął nad telefonem i że dlatego nie dostał odpowiedzi. Znał młodszego na tyle żeby wiedzieć, że zwykle nie wyzywa się od idiotów, jeśli nie ma dobrego powodu. Zastanawiał się co mogło się stać. Nawet, jeśli sam napisał mu o ciąży twierdził, że to nie mogło być to. Harry nigdy nie wydawał się do końca zainteresowany jakimkolwiek zbliżeniem cielesnym. Chyba że się upił. Wtedy naprawdę mogą być kłopoty, bo pijany i niepilnowany Harry to katastrofa. Prawdopodobnie przeleciałby nawet stół, co już zresztą kiedyś próbował zrobić.

W południe Liam zadzwonił do Cheryl i umówił z nią szczegóły przylotu do Anglii. Cheryl miała termin porodu w przyszłym tygodniu, ale jechała do kliniki jeszcze w tym tygodniu i Liam naprawdę chciał przy tym być. Chciał zobaczyć jak jego pierworodny przychodzi na świat, chciał trzymać w tych trudnych chwilach swoją piękną kobietę za dłoń. Chciał dodawać jej otuchy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. To wszystko stało się tak nagle, spadło na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. Właściwie cudem sam żył na tym świecie, a teraz udało mu się dokonać czegoś jeszcze większego: dać życie nowej istocie. Liam nie krył ojcowskiej dumy w każdej sekundzie i naprawdę chciał już być z Cheryl.

Godzinę później on, Louis i Niall spotkali się na obrzeżach miasta w słabo obleganym barze sałatkowym o dobrej opinii. Lubili miejsca, gdzie można dobrze zjeść, ale nikt nie rzuca się na szyję co sekundę. Knajpki w centrum były dobre na ustawiane randki, nie na szczerą posiadówkę z kumplami. To miało być ich ostatnie spotkanie przed wyjazdem Liama i Nialla, który wracał na trochę do rodzinnego domu. Louis miał tymczasem pracować nad solową płytą. Przez jakiś czas rozmawiali delektując się smakami egzotycznych sałatek, gdy nagle zadzwonił telefon Louisa. Chłopak odebrał ze śmiechem na ustach.

\- Słucham? - rzucił rozbawiony do słuchawki, ale czym dłużej ten ktoś po drugiej stronie prowadził monolog tym mniej z pierwotnej ekspresji zostawało na twarzy Tomlinsona.

\- Dobrze, będziemy tam niedługo. Do widzenia - dokończył, po czym zablokował telefon i wsunął go do kieszeni spodni.

\- Kto to był? - Liam zmarszczył czoło. Niall nawet nie podniósł głowy znad swojego talerza.

Louis odchrząknął głośno. Wyraźnie coś nie chciało mu przejść przez usta.

\- Cowell. Widać nie mamy już trzech lat spokoju, które nam obiecał. Musimy do niego iść. To podobno coś ważnego.

*

Kiedy godzinę i czterdzieści minut później wychodzili z apartamentu Simona Cowella nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co usłyszeli. Obecna sytuacja niezbyt mieściła im się w głowach. Mieli w świadomości, że to się może kiedyś stać, ale widocznie nie byli na to jeszcze gotowi.

\- Chyba nadal nie bardzo rozumiem - mruczał co chwilę Niall dopóki nie dotarli do mieszkania Louisa i nie został posadzony na sofie z butelką piwa w ręku.

\- W głowie mi się to nie mieści - powiedział wreszcie Liam. - Przecież... przecież to miała być-

\- Przerwa, tak kurwa, Liam, wiemy to! A ty nie pomożesz nam tego poukładać biadoląc w kółko o tym samym! - krzyknął Louis nie panując nad swoimi emocjami.

To było podłe i okrutne: wejść do gabinetu Cowella, żeby się dowiedzieć, że projekt ich zespołu zostaje oficjalnie zamknięty.

\- Nie rozumiem go, no bo przecież moglibyśmy sami potem nie chcieć wrócić, nie? - rzucił Niall choć wiedział, jak mało jest w tym prawdy. Wszyscy razem zgodzili się na przerwę, bo potrzebowali odpoczynku po fatalnym roku 2015, ale każdego z nich przepełniała nadzieja na powrót w czwórkę. Trzy lata. Tyle dał im Simon Cowell. "Przez ten czas możecie robić, co się wam podoba" powiedział wtedy. "Spędźcie go w domu, podróżujcie, nagrajcie coś solo, róbcie cokolwiek. Potem One Direction wraca."

Teraz to było już nieaktualne. Przez cały czas realizowali się w innych dziedzinach żyjąc perspektywą wspólnego powrotu ku uciesze fanów i ich samych. Nagle, z dnia na dzień zostali po prostu z niczym. Uczucie wściekłości nie chciało odpuścić i dać za wygraną.

\- Możemy ich pozwać - warknął nagle Louis. - Pozwać tego pieprzonego gnoja za niedotrzymywanie obietnic. Możemy, prawda?

Liam tylko prychnął, a Niall upił łyka ze swojej butelki.

\- Gówno możemy, Louis, uspokój się. Mieliśmy jego słowo, nie jakiś papier. Umowa ustna nie liczy się dla sądu, nie ma jej jak potwierdzić. Wyrolował nas i tyle.

\- Kurwa! - przeklął Louis rzucając pustą już butelką po swoim trunku w ścianę.

Przez chwilę między chłopakami panowała cisza. Słychać było tylko przyspieszony oddech Louisa i popijanie piwa przez Nialla.

\- Myślicie, że Harry wie? - odezwał się nagle Liam.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. Było mu to w tej chwili całkowicie obojętne.

\- Napisz do niego - zaproponował Niall.

Liam westchnął i wyciągnął telefon. Kiedy go odblokował zauważył, że Styles już coś do niego napisał kilka godzin temu. Musiał nie zauważyć.

\- Chyba tak, bo mam od niego wiadomość.

Otworzył ją spodziewając się lamentu i ataku histerii. Harry naprawdę kochał ten zespół.  
Właśnie dlatego, że to wiedział, tak bardzo zdziwiła i zabolała go treść tej wiadomości. Wściekłość i niedowierzanie przyszły po chwili. Chwili, której potrzebował na to, by zrozumieć wszystko.

Nowa wiadomość  
Od: Harry  
Harry: Przepraszam.

\- Kurwa mać... - zaklął po cichu zastanawiając się jak to się mogło stać i jak, do ciężkiej cholery, on ma to wytłumaczyć chłopakom.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Co się stało, Liam? - Horan patrzył na przyjaciela pytająco, kiedy ten powoli podnosił wzrok znad komórki.

Payne przygryzł wargę. Jak to powiedzieć? Zawsze mógłby rzucić "Pamiętacie Zayna? Styles właśnie zrobił to samo", ale imię Malika było między nimi tematem tabu już od tak dawna, że nie wiedział, jakby to przyjęli. A może jednak nie, może tylko on tak do tego podchodził?  
Rozmyślanie przerwało mu warknięcie Louisa.  
\- No kurwa, Payne, zaciąłeś się czy jak? Co jest?!

Liam tylko pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi i rzucił swój telefon na kolana Tomlinsona. Zarówno on jak i Niall szybko chwycili urządzenie w dłonie i skupili się na wyświetlonej wiadomości.

Pierwszy zareagował Louis.  
\- Że co kurwa? - prychnął najstarszy tak głośno, że blondyn siedzący obok aż podskoczył. - I co ja mam przez to rozumieć?! Że ten mały skurwysyn wszystko wiedział? Że to wyszło od niego? Że kurwa przyprawił nam rogi jak niewierna żonka?

\- Najwyraźniej... - rzucił cicho Niall.

\- Wczoraj napisał mi, że jest idiotą, ale choć dopytywałem o co chodzi, nie dostałem odpowiedzi.  
Liam podskórnie czuł, że to może mieć związek z ich sytuacją, ale naprawdę nie chciał w to wierzyć. Westchnął ciężko.

\- Widocznie ostatnie sygnały człowieczeństwa się w nim odezwały przed godziną zero! - krzyknął Tomlinson i zerwał się na równe nogi. Telefon Payne'a wylądował na podłodze, ale rozeźlony chłopak tylko kopnął go pod ścianę. - Przecież ja zamorduję tę małą szmatę! Nawet ten lamus z Bradford nas tak nie upokorzył!

Na dźwięk tego określenia, coś przewróciło się w żołądku Liama. Więc jednak nie tylko on unikał jego imienia.

Tymczasem Niall również wstał. Podszedł do Lou i chwycił go pokrzepiająco za ramię.  
\- Hej, Louis, nie łam się. Ja i Liam zawsze tu będziemy, prawda?

Payne podchwycił spojrzenie Horana i także zbliżył się do przyjaciół.  
\- No pewnie, w końcu jesteśmy braćmi - i przytulił ich obu.

Stali tak w ciszy dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu Tomlinson nie odsunął się z uśmiechem.  
\- Dobrze was mieć. Dzięki. A teraz zmiatajcie, bo jutro zaśpicie i spóźnicie się na samoloty. Widzimy się po waszym powrocie.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry nie miał najlepszego humoru kiedy zamawiał taksówkę, ale stwierdził, że dalsze zwodzenie Nicka byłoby po prostu nietaktowne. Powinni się spotkać.  
Teraz naprawdę będzie potrzebował przyjaciela.  
Telefon w jego kieszeni irytował go i nie dawał mu spokoju. Wiedział doskonale, że chłopaki domyślili się tego, co zrobił. Odkąd tylko napisał do Liama, zaden z nich się nie odezwał. Westchnął. Przecież doskonale wiedział, że tak będzie. Nie może się za to winić.  
Tak jak nie ma wojny bez ofiar, tak i nie ma sukcesu bez poświęceń.

Kiedy tylko Nick otworzył mu drzwi, Styles rzucił mu się na szyję. Starszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno.  
\- No no, kto by się spodziewał, że tak się za mną stęsknisz. Jak tam LA, miasto snów?

\- Tłoczno i głośno. I niemożliwie gorąco - mruknął Harry muskając szyję Nicka ustami. - To nie są klimaty dla człowieka z kraju takiego jak Anglia.

\- Polemizowałbym, ale rozumiem, że nie znalazłeś swojego miejsca w tym mieście.

Harry odsunął się od przyjaciela i wszedł do jego ciasnego przedpokoju.  
\- Znalazłem tam tylko kłopoty. Obyś miał coś dobrego do picia.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - Nick ponownie się zaśmiał, ale tym razem nie było w nim nawet cienia wesołości. - Jak zwykle mam najbardziej wypasiony barek w okolicy. Znasz drogę do salonu - dodał zamykając drzwi.

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, Harry zdawał się nalewać sobie już drugi kieliszek brandy. Nick uniósł brwi w zdumieniu, gdy Styles natychmiast wychylił całą jego zawartość.  
\- Harry, co t-

Zatrzymał się, kiedy Harry uniósł dłoń. Młodszy chłopak westchnął ciężko i odstawił kieliszek. Odrzucił włosy do tyłu spoglądając na Nicka.  
\- Zrobiłem coś okropnego i w swoim czasie przyjdzie mi za to zapłacić. Ale teraz...potrzebuję cię, Nick.  
Nim Harry skończył mówić, jego przyjaciel był już przy nim i przytulał go mocno do siebie. Nick westchnął. Znał Stylesa na tyle długo i na tyle dobrze aby wiedzieć, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu w pospieszaniu go. Sam mu wszystko opowie, kiedy tylko będzie gotowy. Harry objął Grimshawa ramionami tak ciasno, że aż prawie rozpaczliwie. Trwali tak przez chwilę aż w końcu Nick zdecydował się przerwać ciszę.  
\- Harry, może usiądziesz? Zrobię ci dobrego drinka i pójdziesz spać, co? Zobaczysz, że od razu poczujesz się lepiej.

Nick spojrzał w zielone tęczówki przyjaciela dostrzegając w nich jedynie smutek. Bardzo chciał mu w tej chwili pomóc.  
Harry odchrząknął cicho i nie powiedział nic, tylko patrzył na starszego mężczyznę. Po chwili ich usta znalazły drogę do siebie. Harry smakował alkoholem i desperacją. 

To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy zdarzyło im się wspierać w taki sposób. Jakiś czas temu Nick przeżył bardzo bolesne rozstanie. Spędził potem jakiś czas w mieszkaniu młodszego, gdzie topił smutki w Jacku Danielsie, a swoje potrzeby w Harrym Stylesie. To było dobre, pod jakimś względem właściwe, ale nigdy nie pozwolili sobie na jakikolwiek krok w kierunku czegoś więcej. Po wszystkim Grimshaw miał jedynie wrażenie, że jego serce było złamane jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.

Jakby naiwnie oczekiwał miłości od Harry'ego.

\- Dziękuję, Grimmy - wyszeptał Styles odrywając się na chwilę od ust przyjaciela. Nick uśmiechnął się przesuwając dlonią po jego policzku.  
\- Przecież nie masz za co. Dla przyjaciół wszystko.

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Wiem. I za to tak cię kocham.

Nick chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy jego przyjaciel zaczerwienił się mocno i wyciągnął z kieszeni jeansów swój telefon. Pobladł, kiedy odczytał nową wiadomość. Nick nie chciał naruszać prywatności Harry'ego, ale naprawdę musiał wiedzieć co się dzieje. Dlatego z niepokojem zerknął na ekran jego telefonu.

Nowa wiadomość  
Od: Simon  
Simon: Nie tak wyglądała nasza umowa. Wszystko zniszczyłeś.


End file.
